Bloqués en Apesanteur
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Le mot du mois. Quand Esmé se retrouve avec le Dr Cullen, qu'elle apprécie particulièrement, dans un ascenseur, elle ne se doute pas que ce sera pour plus de temps que prévu, vu que ce dernier tombe en panne. Mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?


Le mot du mois : Enfermement

**Août 2010 - Enfermement**

**Bloqués en apesanteur**

**Love-Jalice-Twilight**

**Esmé & Carlisle **

**Rating K+ Genre : General/Romance**

* * *

**Quand Esmé se retrouve avec le Dr Cullen, qu'elle apprécie particulièrement, dans un ascenseur, elle ne se doute pas que ce sera pour plus de temps que prévu, vu que ce dernier tombe en panne. Mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? **

* * *

EPOV

Je ne dois pas être normale. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour quelques examens de routine et pour un vaccin, et c'est sans doute la chose la plus merveilleuse de ma journée. Elle le serait sans doute moins si je n'avais pas rendez-vous avec le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Ne serait-ce qu'à sa vue, je serai capable de m'évanouir. Tellement sexy ... Et tellement intelligent ! En résumé, l'homme parfait. Et ce petit sourire qu'il a l'habitude de m'adresser ... Mais bon, c'est normal qu'il sourit à ses patients.

Me voilà donc en route pour mon lieu préféré, et où je vais passer le plus beau quart d'heure de ma journée en compagnie du plus beau mâle de la ville. C'est dans ces cas là qu'on aimerait bien tomber malade pour avoir le privilège d'être auscultée par lui ! J'arrivai à l'accueil et me dirigeai vers le secrétariat.

- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Dr Cullen.

L'homme sexy en diable avec lequel vous travaillez.

- Oui, veuillez patientez dans la salle d'attente.

J'ouvris la porte de ladite salle, et m'assis sur une des chaises. Normalement, je ne devrais pas attendre trop longtemps, j'étais presque pile à l'heure, mais vu que les médecins ne le sont jamais ...

Une demi-heure de lecture de magazines plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon médecin favori.

- Mme Platt.

Et là, il me lança un petit sourire en coin, que je lui retournai. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son cabinet, et je m'assis sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Comment rester concentrée avec un si bel homme dans la même pièce que moi ?

- Alors, comment allez-vous depuis cette jambe cassée ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir revue entre-temps.

Je rêve. Il se souvient de moi.

- Je vais très bien. Vous souvenez-vous de tous vos patients ?

- Vous m'avez probablement marquée.

Je l'avais marquée, venait-il vraiment de me dire cela ?

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

- Juste un vaccin et quelques examens de routine.

- Bien, c'est parti.

Je me dirigeai vers la petite salle où se trouvai la table d'auscultation, et j'enlevai mon gilet, pour lui laisser l'accès à mon bras. Je ne sentis même pas sa piqûre.

- Eh bien voilà, c'est fini pour le vaccin. Vous voilà protégée contre le papillomavirus.

- Excellente chose.

- Passons maintenant à l'auscultation. Pourriez-vous enlever votre haut ?

Je m'exécutai.

- Maintenant, respirez fort.

Mon coeur devait battre la chamade vu qu'il était à côté de moi.

- Eh bien, tout me semble normal. Je vais remplir votre carnet et je vous libère.

- Venir vous voir n'a rien d'une contrainte docteur.

Et je venais encore de sortir une grosse bêtise. C'est lui qui me fait dire des trucs pareils ?

Il me répondit par un sourire et s'assit à son bureau. Les médecins étaient réputés pour avoir une écriture illisible, mais ce n'était pas son cas. La sienne était soignée. Je regardai par la fenêtre et remarquai qu'il pleuvait. Étonnant ... Habitant à Forks, où il pleut environ six jours sur sept, ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est quand il fait beau.

- Quel temps !

- Oui, un temps à ne pas mettre un chien dehors. Sauf que le mien va devoir y aller parce que sinon, je crains l'explosion de sa vessie.

Et je ris. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Là, je m'enfonce ! Pas sûr que j'oserai remettre les pieds dans son cabinet de sitôt. Sa bouche se fendit d'un petit sourire amusé, et j'ignorai si c'était plutôt de la moquerie ou de la compassion, parce qu'il doit me prendre pour une folle.

- Eh bien, au revoir et à bientôt Mme Platt.

- Au revoir docteur.

Je lui serrai la main, et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Difficile de faire plus honteux. Mais j'avais néanmoins passé du bon temps en sa compagnie. Et lui avait dû bien rire ... Je m'assis sur un banc près de l'ascenseur et repris mes esprits. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate !

Cinq minutes suffirent, puis je me dirigeai vers le fameux ascenseur. Il mit deux minutes à venir, sans doute était-il resté dans un des étages supérieurs. J'appuyai sur le 0, et les portes commencèrent à se refermer. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un glisse sa main entre, et rouvris les portes. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le docteur Cullen.

- Rebonsoir Mme Platt.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Esmé.

J'avais l'impression qu'il s'adressait à ma mère quand il m'appelait madame.

- D'accord, si vous vous m'appelez Carlisle.

- Entendu, Carlisle.

- Vous allez au rez-de-chaussée ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi.

- Vous finissez tôt aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je finis à 17 heures le jeudi.

- Dure journée ?

- Elles le sont toujours.

L'ascenseur commença sa descente, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe net.

- Ça n'est pas normal ça ...

D'instinct, j'appuyai sur le bouton rouge, en espérant que quelqu'un vienne nous libérer.

- Eh bien, voilà qui est ennuyeux ! Pourtant, il a été vérifié il y a quatre jours.

Me voilà coincée dans une ascenseur avec l'homme parfait, je ne dirai pas que c'est fâcheux, mais merveilleux. Si on met de côté le fait que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans un ascenseur.

- Êtes-vous claustrophobe ?

- Euh ... Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise ici mais bon ...

En plus, sa présence n'allait rien arranger. Il me mettait dans tous mes états.

- Il faut que vous vous concentriez sur autre chose.

D'un coup, l'ascenseur descendit de moins d'un mètre, mais j'avais fait un bond sur le côté, et me voilà encore plus près de lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Les secours ne vont pas tarder. Enfin normalement ...

- Oui ... Me concentrer sur autre chose, me concentrer sur autre chose ... pas sur le fait que nous allons finir écrasés dans pas longtemps. Alors la journée n'a pas été facile ?

- Eh bien, non. Vous savez les journées à l'hôpital sont toujours un peu dures. Il y a les gens à qui on doit annoncer des maladies graves, ceux qu'on doit tenter de sauver alors qu'ils sont dans un état critique, annoncer les décès ... Tout cela n'est pas réjouissant.

- J'imagine. Cela doit être très éprouvant comme métier.

- Oui, mais il y a aussi le bon côté des choses. On sauve des vies. Ne serait-ce que pour ça, j'aime ce métier. C'était une vocation en quelque sorte ... Et vous Esmé, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je restaure des bâtiments anciens. C'est une passion. J'ai toujours voulu le faire, depuis que je suis enfant.

- Vous voyez, je sauve des gens, vous sauvez des bâtiments. C'est un point commun.

- Oui.

Je le regardai et me plongeai dans le bleu de ses yeux. Mais d'un coup, l'ascenseur descendit encore, et je me retrouvai scotchée à son bras, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée.

- Ne paniquez pas, cela arrive fréquemment.

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout stressé ?

- J'ai déjà vécu cette situation, mais je n'étais pas avec une aussi jolie femme ...

En plus, il me complimente. Si il n'y avait pas cet ascenseur en panne, le moment serait parfait. En fait, réflexion faite, le moment est assez parfait !

- Pour vous distraire, parlez moi donc de votre chien.

Mon chien , Comment savait-il que j'avais un chien ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que je lui ait sorti quelque chose en rapport avec mon chien tout à l'heure.

- Eh bien, c'est un labrador de quatre ans. C'est une calamité. J'ai déjà fait remplacer trois fois ma baie vitrée du salon. Patxi est ... dynamique.

Sur ce, il s'esclaffa, tout comme moi.

- Vous aimez les animaux ?

Il s'intéresse beaucoup à ma vie. Enfin, tant mieux !

- Oui, bien sûr. Dès que j'ai du temps libre, je fais du bénévolat à la SPA. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup là-bas, et je fais de mon mieux pour les aider.

- Il faudra que vous me donniez l'adresse, on ne sait jamais, des fois que j'ai moi aussi du temps à leur consacrer, ce serait avec plaisir.

En disant cela, il devint encore plus parfait ! Avait-il seulement un défaut ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir.

Et nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux pétillaient encore de notre rire partagé il y a quelques instants.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue, et se rapprocha de mon visage. Nos lèvres allaient se toucher quand l'ascenseur se rouvrit, et nous vîmes un technicien.

- J'espère ne pas avoir été trop long.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle, et répondis :

- Absolument pas, le temps est passé très vite ...

J'échangeai un regard complice avec mon médecin, et il ajouta :

- Cela vous dirait de venir prendre un café avec moi, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance ?

Je souris, acquiesçai et saisit la main qu'il me tendait.

Une chose est sûre, ce passage chez le docteur est sans aucun doute le meilleur de tous !

FIN.


End file.
